The Madness Inside You
by billy.arratoon1
Summary: They say that Madness is the emergency exit. Crona often wondered this. But now he knows the answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I'm here with the sequel to "The Madness". Now this is gonna be quite different from the other story, so don't expect the Madness to be the main villain again.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>**: THE AWAKENING**

_Nothingness. Pitch black. Darkness. That was all he could see...nothing new there. After all, that was all he could see for weeks; so many weeks he lost count. Okay, sure he had the occasional look of the outside world but other than that, nothing. But what he could make out doing those brief periods made him feel like just doing himself a favor and killing himself._

_"Oh, Crona, come on!"_

_"Maka..."_

_"You don't have to be afraid. I got yo__u."_

_Oh God, did he want to puke! That pig cow and him...together. If he was in control, he'd just grab the bitch by the pigtails and pull her fucking head off! But he couldn't move or speak._

_Until a week ago._

_There were moments when he felt muscle tense, the wing blowing from the open window through his hair. That could only mean one thing: control. No more would he have to be imprisoned inside this weakling of a human and than he'd be finally free to finish what he started. Well, that was the plan before the brat met with him as the form slept to strike a deal: if Crona found out that he murdered others when free, he would than request for Lord Death to take his own soul. It was a sign of how more confident he looked and sounded that made him agree: after all, this was the guy who stabbed him and took away his precious immortality._

_"Good luck, Stein."_

_Ah, perfect. The bastard's now letting him take over. As he slowly came into possession of the body, he felt cold metal on his wrists and ankles. Restraints. Even he had to admit that whilst the attempt was worth taking, it was all but __futile. He than felt hands grab him and his entire body began to shake._

_"Crona! Crona, what's going on? CRONA!"_

_Stein. Well, if he wants to know, who was he not to show? His eyelids slowly rose and he could see the screwball of a scientist back off with a look of uncharacteristic disbelief on his face. So, he's just been back and already someone is scared...great start._

**_"Evening, Screwy." _**_the Madness grinned, his fangs glistening in the moonlight that shone through the dungeon windows._

* * *

><p>End Prologue<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**nothing really new, just fixed a few mistakes **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: THE TALK OF THE FOES: A MAD NIGHT<strong>

Professor Franken Stein stood back a bit in shock as he hesitantly locked eyes with the creature strapped in the very chair Crona sat in seconds ago. The being clicked his tongue, his amusement of his new "caretaker's" reaction now nonexistent.

**_"Well...you're not gonna cower in_ _fear?_"** the Madness asked. **_"No cliche phrases like 'It's not true?' Come on, react! Anything, work with-"_**

An sound that sounded like both a laugh and a grunt of pain escaped his mouth as Stein retracted his fist from his stomach, eyes narrowing at the creature in front of him. The former Black Blood creature raised his head slightly with a few giggles, his yellow orbs illuminated behind the bangs of pink hair.

"That was for threatening Marie." Stein turned his screw in head.

_**"Oh, yes. I heard that you and One-Eye hooked**_**_ up."_ **the Madness smirked.** _"So how's it going? Can we be seeing a little Stein in the world? Can't wait to meet him."_**

Stein just looked blankly back, though on the inside he was slowly considering just killing the Madness here and there. But he needed answers to solve the questions that plagued his mind for the last five minutes:

How is he back?

What does he know?

And most importantly; what is he up to?

**_"Than_ _again..."_** the Madness drawled. _**"Maybe Hammer would get the chance."**_

The final straw was broke. Stein went for the Madness; seconds later, he felt his back hit the wall as the Madness grabbed hold of his lab coat, his restraints falling off his wrists and ankles with four loud clangs of metal. Stein himself pushed the Madness off and straightened his coat. The two glared at each other in disdain until the Madness went for the door, only for Stein to block. The Crona lookalike sighed.

_**"Oh,** **what?"**_

"Do you really think that I'm just going to let you leave!"

**"Yep."** the Madness nodded. _**"Part of my agreement with pinkie. He lets me out a few hours, I don't kill."**_

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Stein scoffed.

_**"You're just gonna have to trust me, won't ya? Besides, I can't kill unless I have a death wish."**_

"What?" Stein raised a eyebrow at this.

_**"Oh, it's simple."**_ the Madness's grin became a scowl. "_**The**** little bastard said he'd kill himself if I offed someone. Doing that would kill moi off too."**_

At this, Stein had to smirk a little. Guess Crona wasn't as shy as he looked. The Madness looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a black suit jacket with a plain white shirt and black pants, a direct contrast to what Crona used to wear, but he felt at home in them.

_**"Now if you'll excuse me...I'll be back in a hour. So clean this up!"**_the Madness stepped out the cell and began to walk through the dungeons. But Stein wasn't done.

"If you're not back...I'm assuming Crona would want me to hunt you down."

The Madness didn't even turn back as he went up the steps.

**_"Oh, good luck with that, Stein."_**

* * *

><p>The Madness' stroll down the acadmey stairs became a leap down the last five steps as he chuckled to himself, relishing in the wind blowing through his unkempt hair as the moon chuckled down at him. He took one large inhale and sighed to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FREE AT LAST! HA-HA! Now I can do anything and anyone! They thought it was all over, but the joke's on them. Madness is forever...I can't die!<strong>_

_You can, though..._

**_...Shut up._**

_I'm warning you, if you dare-_

**_Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Jesus. Well, I suppose visiting your girl is out of the-_**

_Don't...you...dare!_

**_Ooooo, someone's finally grown a pair. Relax, I won't kill her...but I can promise I won't hurt her. _**

_No, don't! Madness, I'm warning you, don't!_

**_Good_ bye.**

* * *

><p>He put the connection with a smirk. Okay, so the fantasies of murdering her is a no-no, but he can always leave a few marks. The Madness began to stroll down the deserted Death City, pass the fountain spitting it's clean water. And to think it was only weeks ago that he had this city fear him. Guess he has a lot of loose things to tie up. He walked past the sickly pink bar with the sign "Chupa Cabra's", paying no heed to the witch that placed the "CLOSED" sign up.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wait a second...this bar...<strong>_

_**"First fag of the day..."**_

_"I'll fucking kill you!_

_**This is where I killed that fat dickhead! Oh, he was **_**_delicious. It was also here that I met..._**

* * *

><p>The Madness turned just in time to see a black cat with a large hat on go down a alleyway. His grin became like that of a Cheshire cat though his growl of more of a bulldog as he licked his mouth in anticipation.<em><br>_

**_"Hey, Kitty, Kitty."_**

* * *

><p>Stein waited in the corner with his arms crossed, the stars glistening from outside the dungeons he stood in. As he lit a cigar, he thought back on six weeks ago...the day the Madness died. He saw it happen; the spell of mortality was said and Ragnarok went straight through his heart. The Madness had slowly melted into black blood, allowing Crona to take back the seemingly normal black blood into his body. How could he have survived? When he got that, Stein was going to-<p>

The cell doors opened and the Madness walked in, looking as though he just raced a marathon judging by his panting and deep breathing. His jacket was torn, stained and the white shirt was blood stained with several buttons missing. The sight of him made Stein sneer...he knew it.

"What did you do?"

The Madness answered by collapsing to the ground in a leap.

* * *

><p>End of chapter :)<p>

Just to let you know, there will be a chapter dedicated to Crona finding out the Madness is still alive inside him weeks ago, but it will not be next chapter.

R AND R


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: THE DAY AFTER: WHAT HAPPENED?**

* * *

><p><em>I-I'm sorry, I'm not here to t-take the call right now...please leave a message<em>

Maka sighed at the voice message and started her message:

"Crona, it's me. Listen, where are you? You left in a hurry last night, this is the second time this week. Look, if it's about the Madness, I told you he's gone and he's not coming back. You have nothing to worry about anymore. There's no need for you to hold on to the past anymore. You're loved by us all, most of all me. Just answer back when you get this, Crona. I love you."

She put the phone down, her thoughts going back to last night, at exactly six on the dot...

* * *

><p><em>It was like any other Friday evening at Maka's apartment where the Gang would just hang out at Maka's place and watch movies. This evening's viewing was "The Dark Knight" and to say everyone was wrapped up in it was a understatement. <em>

_Black*Star was staring enviously at the main character draped in black and how he seemed to be better at sneaking around others. Despite Tsubaki saying otherwise, he knew this "Batman" was real and one day he would challenge the Dark Knight to become the greatest ninja in the world. Kid was too busy ranting at how one side of Harvey Dent's face was handsome and spotless whilst the other side was brunt with exposed muscles; it took Liz and Patti to restrain him. Soul just sat next to Black*Star enjoying the film yet wondering how the hell could anyone understand Batman?! It's bad enough he nearly laughed out loud when the Caped Crusader yelled "WHERE ARE THEY?". He looked over to Maka and Crona and sighed to himself. God, those two were way too close._

_The blonde pig tailed Mesister watched the screen in horror as the Joker made his threat to the ferries. It disgusted her at how determined this man was to show how corrupt people were. Bad enough he's right to some extent. Crona, on the other hand, was trembling in fear at the clown. The pinkette saw why everyone called the late Heath Ledger terrifying in his final role, but what scared him the most was the laugh. Everyone he closed his eyes, he just saw "himself" laughing...staring at him with those yellow eyes...Crona felt a hand touch his, he looked at Maka's concerned face._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Maka asked her boyfriend._

_"Y-yeah..." Crona stuttered, increasing Maka's concern. These past six weeks Crona had become more confident with other people and clothes; she especially loved what he wore tonight. A black jacket with matching jeans and a white shirt, a nice change from that robe in her opinion. She gave her hand a little __squeeze.  
><em>

_"It's OK, you know. He's not coming back." she punctuated her senescence with a kiss. Crona leaned into it slightly before abruptly ending it with a yelp, catching everyone else attention. "Crona? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, nothing!" Crona waved his arms innocently as he went for the door. "I...I just need some air. I'll be back! I love you!"_

_"Crona-" the door slamming shut drowned out the rest of her sentence as the inhabitants of the room stared at where Crona once stood, the only sound being a deep voice that reminded one of throat cancer._

* * *

><p>Strange, really at how he acted. It was like something was on his mind, but what? Maka was interrupted from her musings when Soul poured himself some cereal. The albino took notice of the phone in his partner's palm.<p>

"Hey, Maka. Quit worrying, would ya?" Soul said; he ducked his head as a book nearly hit him.

"How can I not when he's out there, alone?!" Maka snapped.

"Look, you just need to stop mothering him, alright?" Soul chose his words carefully. "He can take care of himself, you know."

"Did you not see him last night?" the scythe's meister glared at her partner. "He left like there was no tomorrow!"

"Yeah well, it was a dark movie." Soul pinched the bridge of his nose. "Plus, it's only been a few weeks...wouldn't be surprised if he's still thinking of the-"

"I know." Maka sighed. "I just wish he'd tell me..."

"Just give it time. Besides, he's not great at keeping things from us." Soul went up to clean his bowl. "Hey, you haven't seen Blair, have ya?"

"No." it was true, Maka was so wrapped up in Crona's absence she forgot about the magical cat. "Wasn't she working last night?"

"Think so." Soul shrugged. "I'll give her a call at the end of the day."

* * *

><p>Crona felt the sun's rays shine on his face and groaned as he sat up on his bed with a hand to the head. The dungeon cell around him seemed normal, the restrain chair was back in place (Crona made a mental note to thank Stein later) and his hand had dried blood on-<p>

He did a double take on his hand in horror, the dried red blood looking like a bad rash. But it wasn't just on his hands; it was on his shirt as well. Crona nearly fell off his bed in a panic as he ran towards the sink in the cell and began furiously his hands. The blood was soon clean, but the boy's thoughts of dread were not. He knew it, he couldn't trust the Madness, not after he broke the one rule Crona had in stone, the rule Ragnarok was supposed to remind the living Black Blood of.

"Ragnarok." Crona called out and a slight tinge of pain later, the Demon Sword sprouted from his back. "What happened last night?"

"Hell if I know. I can't leave when he's in control." Ragnarok scoffed before looking at his partner. "Holy shit, dude! The hell happened?!"

"I don't know." Crona said truthfully. "But I think the Madness may have broken the agreement."

"Saw it coming, gotta be honest here." Ragnarok said. "Remember that he's, oh I dunno, INSANE!"

"You think I don't know that!" Crona snapped not for the first time since Maka helped him get more confident. "What was I supposed to do, Ragnarok? Just let him come near my friends? I'm scared of him just as he is of me. But we have no choice...after today, we're going to Lord Death."

"No way!" Ragnarok protested and began beating his partner's head. "No way in hell are you gonna let me die with you!"

"This isn't about you!" Crona grabbed the small hands. "The Madness knew what would happen and he still did it...to whoever he was with."

"Well, it wasn't Maka, I can assure you."

Ragnarok yelped but Crona only turned to face Stein as he entered the cell.

"How would you know?" Crona asked. Stein just stared and pulled something out his pocket.

"This was on his person when he fainted. I think you know who he was with last night."

Crona only took it with eyes wide in horror and shock. Even Ragnarok couldn't believe it.

"No way..."

The two paid no heed to the academy's bell that signaled the start class, nor did they look up when they heard Stein turn to leave.

"I'll care Maka you're ill."Stein responded in his usual monotone but before he properly left, the scientist mumbled, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

Crona was left alone to sit on the bed, tears threatening to fall as he held it closer to his chest, Ragnarok being uncharacteristically silent.

"W-why...o-of all people, Madness...Why her?!" Crona half-growled half snarled, one loose tear landing directly on the big hat.

A hat to big for a cat.

* * *

><p>End Chapter here.<p>

R AND R


	4. Chapter 4

_**C**_**HAPTER THREE: THE CONFRONTATION! BATTLE FROM WITHIN?**

* * *

><p>Crona must have been crying for no more than ten minutes when he stood up from his bed, Blair's hat falling from his lap and onto the floor, and went for the door. It swung open and the boy slowly walked out of the cell and went for the direction to the upper levels for the academy. The lack of students lurking in the corridors told Crona that classes were still in . That meant no witnesses for the death of one they wouldn't miss. Yet, there were individuals who would: Maka and the others. How would they react? The pinkette could only pray Stein would explain the best way he could.<p>

"Look, pinkie. There has to be a way part from this emo shit!" Ragnarok had been protesting for Death knows how many times. "Just don't do this, come on!"

"Stop acting like you care, Ragnarok." Crona cut his weapon off. "You just want yourself to survive...this isn't your choice."

"But..." Ragnarok stumbled for words. "You really wanna die?"

"No." Crona sighed. "But it's the only way."

Deep down, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Ragnarok knew Crona was right. It's over now, they both knew inside...no one must ever know the sorry tale of the Madness and those who died. No one must ever know. They'd only see the tragedy, they would not see Crona's reformation as the truth. The shadow of the Madness' evil would forever kill the good the pinkette has done. As Crona walked down the hallway, he felt tears leave his eyes...everyone and everything he ever cared for would be safe and yet he'd be dead. It wasn't fair, but Crona knew life wasn't fair: Medusa frequently saw to it. However, there was one thing he didn't know.

"Am I a good man?" Crona asked him, knowing he wouldn't get a answer. "Am I a madman?"

The entrance to the Death Room was close.

"I-it's such a fine line..."

He reached out his hand.

"Between a good man..."

His hand closed on the doorknob .

"And a-"

Crona collapsed in a heap and darkness was all he could see.

* * *

><p>Maka found her eyes wandering from the work in front of her to the closed door of the classroom, expecting Crona to walk in at any moment. This has happened for the past ten minutes. She sighed to herself, remembering that Stein had told her that Crona was ill and wouldn't be present for any lessons today. Now this made no sense...even if Crona was ill, he never wanted to miss a lesson, heck it took her a long time to convince him on previous occasions. The only other explanation would be that, like Soul said, he's troubled by something. But surely it can't be about the Madness, he's dead.<p>

Right?

"Oh, Crona...where are you?" Maka sighed.

No one paid any heed to the black cloaked figure watching the room before looking disappointed somewhat at the deserted chair. He was gone in a split second.,

* * *

><p>Crona felt powder on his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that the "powder" was in fact sand. He knew exactly where he was; inside his own soul. Looking down he saw that he was still a teenager, not a child as he remembered the last time he was here...the day Maka became his friend. Crona sighed and just stood here, enjoying the sun's warmth and the sound of the sea. One of the few places he could get a moment silence from Ragnarok. If only he could stay here forever, away from all the problems in life, away from the Madness...<p>

_**"Do you really think that I'd ever let you**** go?"**_

Crona gave out a audible gasp, whipping his head from left to right to find the source of the voice. _Not here, how could he be-_

**_"__Do you think I'd ever set you free?"_**

He looked down at his feet and recoiled; his shadow did not. What his shadow did do was look up with a wide smirk, the face becoming a peach color, the hair bright pink and many features such as yellow eyes and clothes began to form.

"**_"If you do, I'm sad to say,__ it__ isn't so. You'll never get away from me!"_**

Crona glared at this declaration.

"All that you are is a face in the mirror!" Crona turned his back, his "shadow" glaring at his back. "I close my eyes and you disappear!"

_**"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror." **_the Madness smirked._ **"Long as you live, I'll be there!"**_

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare, a dying dream!" Crona snapped, not turning back. "After today, I'll end this nightmare!"

He yelped as he felt two hands grab his shoulders and turn him around, gazing right into two bright yellow orbs.

**_"Oh, this ain't a dream, buddy boy. And guess what?"_**the Madness chuckled at his preys futile attempts to free himself . _**"It'll never end!"**_

The living black blood threw his counterpart to the ground, where the latter could see red clouds beginning to gather behind the Madness, blocking the sun from view and leaving the two in mild-darkness. The sea around them slowly crashed down on the sand as waves, barley missing the two. But Crona wasn't finished yet.

"Soon you will die and my silence will hide you!" Crona slowly stood up. "I won't let you win control!"

_**"Newflash: you can't control**_** me!"** the Madness scoffed. **_"You know I'm close to eating your soul!"_**

"I don't need you to survive!" Crona stood right in the Madness' face so their noses were touching. "You need me! But I'll rejoice as you breath your final-ARGH!"

The Black Blood user was cut off by the Madness literally going down his throat (in liquid Black Blood form), the sudden action was enough for Crona to collapse, gagging and choking for breath. He felt his hair himself grow slightly, his eyes flashing as he tried to gain control.

_**"I'll live inside you forever!"**_

Crona pivoted to the right on the sand.

"No!"

Than left again.

_**"With mother himself by my side!"**_

Right.

"NO!"

The Madness sat on his knees, his arms held out to the red sky as lighting and thunder clashed, the waves becoming more faster and larger.

_**"And I know, now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Crona from madness itself!"**_

Crona spat out the Black Blood, seething at the human form it slowly took.

"C-can't you see it's over now!" Crona gasped. "It's time to die."

_**"Not me. Only**_** you!"** the Madness went to grab Crona, but the latter threw the former to the ground with strength that surprised the both of them.

"If I die, so do you!" the good "son" snapped; the bad "son" high kicked his "brother" back, rubbing his mouth from the hit.

_**"You'll die in me! I'll be you!"**_

"Damn you! Just leave me be!" Crona's eyes welled up. The Madness sighed.

_**"Can't you see! You are me!"**_

"No, never!" Crona protested. "Take your evil deeds and rot in hell!"

The Madness only smirked and ripped his own arm off.

_**"I''ll see you there,** **Crona."**_ the Madness' armless side of his body was soon given a new arm and he held his arm-blade in both hands. Crona only screamed as he slit his wrist and took the Black Blood that came out the wound as it slowly took the form of a dagger. Never mind going to Lord Death. It's now or-

"NEVER!"

* * *

><p>End chapter here.<p>

R AND R


	5. Chapter 5

**THE END OF SCHOOL: WHERE WERE YOU, JUSTIN?**

* * *

><p>Crona panted at his counterpart, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. The Madness also panted heavily as he clutched one arm. Both enemies glared right into the other's eyes in hate...no matter how hard they tried, one would not die. Crona cursed, in his mind, Medusa for creating the Black Blood that could heal ANY wound. The fight would have been a lot quicker if he didn't have it.<p>

"Why won't you just die?" Crona asked bitterly, knowing the answer before it was even spoken.

**_"Cos I'd be bored in hell."_**

* * *

><p>In the hospital ward, Nygus watched Crona lay in the hospital bed, sweat pouring down his face. It was clear to the Demon Knife that he was fighting the Madness inside again. This made the nurse shake her head; in each of creation, there is good and evil. But the evil inside this child...Nygus had to feel pity for the child, considering his upbringing left him anti-social and always believing in the worst of everything. Her eyes went from Crona to the blonde weapon standing at the window. Of course, Marie would be concerned. After all, she cared for the kid and even fought with him against the bitch he called mother.<p>

The two remembered when Crona had burst into a Death Scythe meeting and went to Lord Death in a babbling state, claiming that the Madness was back. Of course, Nygus only assumed that he was haunted by visions of the Black Blood...she winced as she subconsciously rubbed her wrist, the wrist that the Madness had grabbed when he briefly took control. It had taken Marie and Mifune's strength to hold Spirit back when Crona realized what happened and apologized. The boy had than turned to Lord Death and requested that he allow the Madness to live but under strict conditions: if the Madness murdered anyone, Crona would than offer himself and the Madness to a extent, to the Reaper. When questioned why the Madness would even agree to this, Crona simply stated "He fears me." He reasoned that the Madness valued his life more than anything and as a mortal creature, the creature knew his only hope for survival was to hide within Crona. So Stein, unaware of why due to the fact he'd sooner dissect the Madness, agreed to make a restraint chair that the boy would use to keep the body in depending on the mood of the Madness; should he feel annoyed or angry he'd stay in the chair. But during his more calmer days, he would be allowed outside for a hour whilst keep under close surveillance. Surveillance that was absent last night.

The bandaged nurse's eyes narrowed. First night on the agreement and already it was broke...where was that idiot last night! Nygus turned to said "idiot" near the shelves of medical equipment, his earphones blaring out music so loud the dead would wake and moan to.

"Justin, what happened?!" Nygus demanded; her response was a blank look. "Justin!"

Blank look.

Nygus cursed the bandages covering her mouth and roughly pulled the ear phones out, the song "Heaven's Light" blaring throughout the room.

"Ah!" Justin yelped. "Nygus, what was-"

"Where were you?! You were supposed to be making sure the monster didn't go anything!"

"I tried to do the will of Lord Death!" Justin protested.

* * *

><p><em>The Madness advanced on the small cat, five black claws unsheathed, ready to strike the unsuspecting Blair down right there in the alleyway. Justin could look no more; he rushed out of his hiding place from the shop opposite the bar and ran out, his arms out ready to detain the creature that dared defy the laws of life and death, the abomination-<em>

"But he was too strong."

_He felt a pain on the small back of his head and saw nothing but darkness._

* * *

><p>"And when I came to, he and the magical cat were gone." Justin lowered his head. "I was too late...my uselessness has resulted in the loss of one soul and the sealing two other fates. One of which has suffered enough..."<p>

"Did he even tell us how the Madness is alive?" Marie asked. Nygus shook her head

"No. Crona's being quiet about that. I'm not even sure he knows ."

The bell rang throughout the academy and the three Death Scythes at once took notice that it was the end of classes today...four hours they spent in this hospital ward.

Moaning came from the pinkette in the bed and their heads all turned. The boy's eyes opened...

* * *

><p>"Professor, where was Crona?" Stein turned to face Maka's concerned look.<p>

"He's ill." Stein replied, his monotone helped to hide any emotion in his voice and make the lie sound true. "I wouldn't recommend seeing him today, though. He should be fine tomorrow, though."

"What's-" Maka went to say when Soul put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. The defeater of Asura sighed in defeat. "All right...thanks for telling us."

Stein gave a nod as the group began to walk out. As the scientist turned, he didn't notice Kid's golden years glaring at his back in suspicion.

_He knows something..._

The Reaper shook his head and rejoined the others.

* * *

><p>The hospital door opened...<p>

* * *

><p>" Crona." Stein turned his screw.<p>

* * *

><p>He left them on the floor...<p>

* * *

><p>"You better know what you're going to do."<p>

* * *

><p>He smirked to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Or you'll be taken by the Madness again."<p>

* * *

><p>The Madness walked down the hallway, humming "Heaven's Light" to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>


	6. TEASER FOR WHAT'S TO COME

Sorry, this isn't a long chapter, but it's just a small teaser. College work is really catching up with me, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so I'll just leave a short teaser here.

* * *

><p>"How..." Maka gaped in disbelief as she stood at the boy in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>The shackles tightened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Looks like we're<em>****_ popular." _**the Madness grinned to himself.

* * *

><p>"I WANT THEM BOTH FOUND!"<p>

The cloaked ones cringed at their leader's temper.

* * *

><p>A pinked haired teenager walked down the road, a huge sack over his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you helping him?!"<p>

"I-I'm not."

* * *

><p>"Are you o-"<p>

"I'm fine, alright?!" Crona turned,a impatient look on his face.

* * *

><p>Justin took his earphones out.<p>

* * *

><p>Kid barley dodged the chainsaw.<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I wish I could just kill<strong> **you!"**_ the Madness snarled.

"No, you don't." she purred cockily.

* * *

><p>Crona readied Ragnarok as he charged forward.<p>

* * *

><p>He stood outside the lair with a sigh.<p>

"May Death have mercy on me..."

* * *

><p><strong>R AND R<strong>

**DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT. SORRY**


End file.
